Spur Of The Moment
by itchy-casse123
Summary: I'm just kinda going with it at the moment. Set in first year after the rejection of friendship from Harry Potter. Draco tries to win his friendship...for whatever reason that may be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There will hopefully be many many chapters to this story due to the very short chapters. I hope you like it. It was very difficult to get the characters IN character and realistic. Please review! (:

Chapter One:

"_You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

"_I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."_

* * *

><p>"What does that Weasley git have that I don't! The ginger isn't even fit to <em>have <em>friends!" Draco Malfoy, who

was in the Slytherin Common Room, was pacing in front of his two best friends, who sat silent, staring at the blond. "He's so poor that he can't even afford new robes! He's got to wear his brother's hand-me-downs! Potter should have a better friend. A real friend. Like me!"

Again, Crabbe and Goyle sat silent. They had Malfoy's ran memorized to the breath. All day, everyday this went on for. The boys had usually tuned him out by this point in the rant, when he began yelling. However, Crabbe had finally had enough of the complaining and seemingly scripted rants.

"Then get off your arse and do something about it for once in your bloody life!" The words rang coldly through the room as Draco's nostrils flared at his friend.

"Fine," he simply stated, then walked out of the room and onto the castle corridors toward the library. The most likely place he'd be. Probably with Granger.

When he pushed open the doors to the library, he immediately saw the raven colored hair that he's been practically obsessing over throughout the last few months.

"Potter."

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Harry had naturally responded this way, almost by habit.

"I want to talk to you."

"I _said_ bugger off! Leave me alone!" Harry was suddenly facing Draco, annoyance in his eyes. "You're not worth my time."

"Please?" This would have been the first time the Slytherin had pleaded or begged anyone for anything. Harry apparently saw this and followed Draco after hesitations (and a "Harry, let's just leave, he's not worth your time, like you said," from Hermione).

* * *

><p>"We got off on the wrong foot," Malfoy started after they had reached a very secluded and private section of the library.<p>

"Obviously. And we still are starting on the same foot because you keep stalking me down to give me this same speech over and over again. _Every bloody day._" That last words hissed out of the boys mouth, true anger spreading within his body. The annoyed fire was still burning in the boys emerald green eyes.

Now Draco was panicking. He hadn't noticed the consistency of Draco's approaches of friendship, but he certainly noticed them now that they were pointed out.

"Now," Harry continued, "if you'll excuse me, I have Potions to study for." And as Harry turned on his heel, the blond spoke, reaching out for Harry but not touching him.

"Wait. Stop." He took a large, deep breath. "I love you."

_What!_

_ No! That's not what I-_

_ "_Wait, no. I didn't—" the boy barely had time to react before Harry's balled fist met his thin jaw. Who knew the Chosen One could throw a punch? Draco Malfoy stood there. Keeled over with blood spewing out of one side of his mouth. He felt one of his teeth very loose in the back, hanging by a single thread. Once he had gained enough sense, he ran out of the library and headed to the Hospital Wing, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed since the incident at the library. The two boys relationship had been very tense (if it wasn't tense before) and they had been particularly bitter towards each other. Crabbe and Goyle had begun ignoring Draco. _Had they known? Who else knows?_ These thoughts had haunted Draco since he'd noticed him being ignored. It's not like he meant the words, right? They just slipped. Why, he had not a single idea. Draco hasn't even thought those feelings for Potter. Ever. As far as he was concerned, he hated the boy.

Soon, it was November. Snow had not yet fallen on Hogwarts grounds; however, the temperature had been dropping dynamically and quickly. Draco was looking up at the ceiling when the Professor (Draco had not yet learned his name) slammed the door to the classroom and his head snapped down to pay attention.

As the instructor went on about the day's lesson, Draco was dozing off into a dream like state. He wasn't asleep, though he was close. Lately, the library incident had been perverting his thoughts. Making him see things and imagine things he hadn't wanted. Things involving the Potter boy that were sometimes downright disgusting in his eyes though to someone else would be just a simple kiss. _Why had I said that? It..I hate him! Show him…Beat his arse if he touches me. Even a bump in the hallway. That's not love, is it? Should I just tell him off now? In front of everyone? So they a— _Draco's thought were suddenly sliced as the professor clapped his hands, and students started shuffling around, apparently aware of the instruction.

Students were pairing up in twos. Crabbe and Goyle had been paired by themselves without a backglance at Draco. The blond looked around and saw that most students had already been paired with their friends or lovers. The only other person looking about as lost as him would be the one and only Potter. Malfoy would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't so pissed off at the world about now. The one person he'd least like to see, much less work with, was the only singled person in the room.

Harry noticed this and walked over nonchalantly, seating himself down right next to Malfoy.

"A bit close, aren't we, Potter?"

"Claustrophobic?"

"Allergic." Draco saw the other boy crack a small smile. He hoped Harry hadn't hated him as much as he had within the last few weeks. He also hoped the untrue confession had been forgotten. He averted his attention to the professor droning on about trusting others even from different Houses. The spiel didn't make much sense to Draco considering many Gryffindors were quite against many Slytherins. The reverse was definitely true.

"Stand up and stop daydreaming. If I fail this, I'll kick your arse." Draco jumped, and looked up at the dark haired boy.

"Huh?" He asked for an explanation as he stood up, pushing his chair in. Harry moved behind him, out of view. This made Draco unsure, causing him to turn around and look Harry in the face. "What're you—"

"Hush! And just fall. It's a stupid trust fall. Just do it so we can get this over with."

"Oh." Draco still wasn't so sure about this. Was Harry actually going to catch him? Or was he going to hex him right before he fell? With a second's hesitation, Malfoy let his weight fall backward into the other boy's arms.

"I may be angry at you, but I'm not an arse." Harry pushed the blonde back up onto his feet.

"I didn't mean it, Potter. I hate you."

A small laugh escaped the Gryffindors lips. "I don't really care, to be honest. But for the record, you came on a bit too strong." Draco could have sworn he saw a small wink of the emerald eyes.

"Thanks for the advice, arsehole." Harry shrugged apologetically before falling into the opposite boy's arms.

"Wow. I didn't hit the floor." Potter faked a surprised face when he got to his feet again. His feet were then tripped out from underneath him and he fell to the concrete-stone floor with a loud and painful _thump_.

"Spoke too soon, huh, Potter?" said a smirking Malfoy. He returned to his desk just to the left of the collapsed Harry.

When Potter finally made it up to his feet, he leaned in close to Draco, teasing him harshly for his words in the library. "And for a moment, I felt you were becoming friendly."

"Ooops. Someone misinterpreted, hm?"

With a sigh, the other boy returned to his desk. What Draco was unaware of, though, was Harry's traveling eyes. Every so often, green eyes would sweep over the blond head of the other boy.


End file.
